1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable storage device, and in particular to a portable storage device that prolongs the lifespan of a USB connector thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional portable flash memory device and MP3 player usually provides such function for playing MP3 files and data access. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable flash memory device 1 has a USB connector 11. The USB connector 11 can be inserted to the USB port (not shown) of a computer to access information. In addition, the portable flash memory device 1 may be connected to a battery dock 2 to acquire power, in order to carry it anywhere. For example, a user can carry the portable flash memory device 1 and listen to MP3 music by plugging an earphone (not shown) to an earphone port 12. As to the means by which the portable flash memory device 1 is connected to the battery dock 2, the USB connector 11 is plugged into a USB port 21 of the battery dock 2. Thus, power can be transmitted to the portable flash memory device 1 from the battery dock 2.
Nevertheless, the number of times a USB connector can be plugged into a USB port is limited, approximately 2400. In addition to plug into the USB port of the computer, the USB connector 11 of the portable flash memory device 1 has to plug into the USB port 21 of the battery dock 2 for acquirement power. Thus, the lifespan of the USB connector 11 is further reduced.
Furthermore, the structure of the USB connector 11 is weak. When the user carries the portable flash memory device 1 to another computer, the USB connector 11 is easily impacted and damaged since it is exposed on surface. In order to protect the USB connector 11 from being damage, we need to combine the USB connector 11 with the battery dock 2. However, the heavy combination of the USB connector 11 and the battery dock 2 reduces the lifespan of the USB connector 11.
Additionally, functions provided by the portable flash memory device 1 are performed by means of a plurality of buttons 13. Thus, the structure of the portable flash memory device 1 is complicated and the volume thereof is large.
Hence, there is a need to provide a portable storage device that prolongs the lifespan of the USB connector and protects the USB connector thereof from being damage. Meanwhile, a single control element should be disposed on the portable storage device to replace the conventional buttons 13, thereby simplifying the operation and reducing the volume thereof.